powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Gates: Nemesis
The motorcycle stopped in front of the lab, Avion got off. He ran inside the lab but it was pitch black, and very quiet. Avion tapped a button on the right side of his head. His right eye started to glow red so that he could see in the dark. He slowly walked through the lab looking around. Avion heard a step behind him and quickly turned around to guard an attack. “Where is Aliie?” Avion yelled out in anger. The man jumped back and charged Avion again, he slashed his two swords towards Avion, Avion blocked the swords, Avion threw a punch, the man vanished right before the impact of the punch. The man appeared far behind Avion and threw two shrunken at him and vanished. Instead of blocking the shrunken, Avion stuck out his arm and blasted the shrunken to ash then quickly jumped into the air, the man appeared above Avion, charging down on him with his swords, Avion clicked on his chest to create a blue energy shield surrounding him. The man stepped on the shield and jumped off, they both landed on the ground at the same time. *Clap..Clap..Clap* “Very impressive cyber, you don’t disappoint.” The man said in a dark voice. *Lights turned on* Avion looked in front of him, no one was there. He looked around him but there was no sign of the man who attacked him. Avion punched the wall out of frustration, the whole wall blew off from the impact. “I’m not giving up now, I will find you and I won’t stop until I do.” Avion said to himself. Avion walked out the lab and got onto the motorcycle, he opened the control pad and turned on the GPS. *Where would you like to go* ”My house.” The motorcycle engine started and Avion clicked on hyper speed, the motorcycle took off. Arriving home Avion got off the motorcycle, He returned the Motorcycle back into the slot on his arm. Walking to the door Avion could hear a crash coming from downstairs. Avion ran in the house and downstairs, when he opened the door he saw Jacob flexing and weights on the ground, to the right he could see Darrion disarming bombs as a test of his skills. “Wow Jacob, already trying to break stuff.” Avion said. “Well look who decided to come back.” Jacob turning around and saying. “Just having issues with one of my friends and I had to go save them.” Avion replied. “Well, how did it go?” Darrion asked standing up wiping sweat off his face. “Do you guys remember Allie from my father’s gathering we all went to?” Avion asked. “Yeah, your lab partner right?” Darrion asked. “Yeah, well they kidnapped her so she could create another pod that could make another cyborg like me.” Avion said. “Is she okay?” Darrion asked. Avion explained all that happened at the lab. “Put the damn weights down Jacob, and listen!” Darrion shouted. Jacob smirked while putting the weights down and said “I knew I could do it.” Darrion shook his head. “So that’s why I left in such a hurry.” Avion said. “We’ll help you save her, who knows, we might find a foe we needed to find this whole time.” Darrion added. “Thanks but this might be something I need to do myself.” Avion said. “Alright guys, I got to go home and see my sweetie, see you guys later.” Jacob said while shaking both their hands. “Yeah, I need to head out too I got some research to do, I’ll be back over tomorrow though to get some more training in.” Darrion said while picking up his equipment. “Me too, leave the door unlocked.” Jacob added. “Alright, just knock and say your names and Mufasa should let you in.” Avion told them. “I forgot your dog is so smart.” Darrion said while laughing. “Bye guys.” Avion said while they walked out. Avion hopped on the computer and typed speed. “Next time, I’ll make sure to get you.”